marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men (Time-Displaced) (Earth-616)
The Original Five X-Men, All-New, All-Different X-Men, X-Men: Blue | Aliases = Little X-Men, Original X-Men, Time-Displaced Original X-Men, Past X-Men | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-TRN240 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York State, Earth-TRN240; Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, Earth-616; New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada, Earth-616 | CustomLabel = Group Affiliations | Custom = Formerly (Jean Grey School student body), (New Charles Xavier School student body) | TeamLeaders = Marvel Girl; formerly Professor X, Cyclops, Shadowcat (tutor), Beast | CurrentMembers = Angel, Beast, Bloodstorm, Cyclops, Iceman, Jimmy Hudson, Pickles | FormerMembers = Genesis, Oya, Shadowcat, Wolverine | Allies = Future X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Magneto, Spider-Man (Morales), Spider-Man (Octavius/"Parker"), Starjammers, Utopians, X-Men (Earth-1610) | Enemies = Archangel, Bastion, Beast, Black Tom Cassidy, Blob, Doctor Doom, Emma Frost, Firestar, Future Brotherhood, Ghosts of Cyclops, Havok, Juggernaut, Marrow, Miss Sinister, Mole Man, Mystique's Brotherhood, Purifiers, Quicksilver, Sebastian Shaw, Toad, Wolfsbane | Origin = The original X-Men brought from the past by Beast to solve the problem of his own era | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | Last = | Quotation = They'll do fine, these young X-Men. They've got great aptitude for the hardest lesson of all: How to be a hero. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Special Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The path of the X-Men of this universe seemingly followed the same of their Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them that the future was in a bad state, and that only these X-Men could help fix it. The team then accompanied this Beast to the "future," where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier, Jean was dead (and the school named after her), and Beast was dying from yet another mutation. Beast planned the past Cyclops to meet his future counterpart and make him realize what he did become. The young Beast also managed to work alongside his future counterpart to help him survive his new mutation. Under the leadership of Kitty Pryde, the team decided to stay and resolve the problems of this time, before returning to their own, despite the protests of the young Angel. After being lied to, having his mind partially wiped by Jean, and not being allowed to make decisions of his own, Angel had enough, and joined the present day's Cyclops' X-Men. Sick and tired of being lied to and the way they had been treated after the events between Wolverine's group and the future versions of the X-Men and Brotherhood at Cape Citadel, Kitty decided to quit Logan's school and took herself and the younger X-Men to Cyclops' school instead. The team subsequently rescued X-23 from a group of Purifiers that were attempting to capture her after her escape from Murderworld, prompting the team to take Laura in as a new member after the Purifiers had been defeated. Trial of Jean Grey When Jean Grey was abducted by the Shi'ar for the crimes of her future self and narrowly rescued by the team-up of the X-Men, the Starjammers and the Guardians of the Galaxy- the same encounter seeing Jean manifest a new power combining her telepathy and telekinesis that she had never seen before- Cyclops decided to remain out in space to spend some time with his father, who he had just learned was alive. Ultimate encounter After defeating the time-displaced Brotherhood of the future, who were revealed to have been manipulated by Charles Xavier II, the team was transferred into another universe by accident due to a new mutant's erratic powers, culminating in a team-up with that world's Spider-Man and X-Men to save Beast from the local Doctor Doom before retrieving the mutant and returning to their world. After reuniting with Cyclops while investigating the Black Vortex alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy, Scott rejoined the X-Men's ranks when they returned to Earth. Road Trip Following the rise of anti-mutant hysteria and the beginning of the M-Pox crisis, the young X-Men decided to go separate ways and lay low for a while. Beast eventually reunited the team (with the exception of Jean Grey) and, joined by Evan Sabahnur and Idie Okonkwo, decided to go on a road trip across the United States, assisting crisis all over the world whenever it was needed, with the help of a teleporting Bamf named Pickles. Frustrated by his inability to find a way to bring himself and his friends back to their time, Beast decided to experiment with magic. These experiments eventually made way for him to find a way to travel through time using the Third Eye of Horus, gifted to young Beast by Doctor Strange. However, Hank soon discovered that he had merely found a way to travel through time within the timeline he was currently inhabiting and not his own. Beast reunited the original five X-Men to show them in person his unfortunate discovery, and they witnessed the younger X-Men of this timeline inhabiting the past they believed would've been available for them to return. The young X-Men then went back to the present and proceeded to look forward to their future, which would no longer be tied to their concurrent older selves. Chasing the Dream Faced with their new freedom from the 'need' to return to the past, the X-Men were soon contacted by Magneto, who removed his helmet so that Jean could test his sincerity as he told them that he genuinely wanted to work towards Xavier's dream, and saw the young X-Men as the best means of achieving that goal. Under Magneto's coordination, the X-Men were able to stop Juggernaut and Black Tom attacking a luxury yacht. However, Magneto is apparently unaware that the X-Men are still training to fight him in their Danger Room in the event of future conflict, while the X-Men are equally unaware that Magneto has been working on a new means of sending the X-Men back to their 'original' era. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}